Traditionally, audience measurement entities have measured audience engagement levels for media based on registered panel members. That is, a measurement entity enrolls people who consent to being monitored into a panel. The measurement entity then installs a meter to monitor those panel members to determine media (e.g., television programs, radio programs, movies, DVDs, advertisements, streaming media, websites, consumption behaviors, etc.) associated with those panel members. In some examples, the meter may include a modem device to transmit media exposure data corresponding to the panelists to the measurement entity. In this manner, the measurement entity can determine exposure metrics for different media based on the collected media measurement data.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.